Presemt chiristmas
by Destiny Black Cullen
Summary: una historia de navidad


Present Chiristmas

Hace algún tiempo

Estaba en mi habitación con Alice viendo una película de miedo pero a Alice le gusta y no la quiere ver sola. Si es que se lo he dicho para que se pone la película si luego esta todo el rato con los ojos cerrados os escondiéndose detrás de mí.

Todavía me acuerdo a aquella chica de la que estoy loca mente enamorado.

Flash back

_Y ahí estaba yo de compras con la loca de mi hermana Alice. Mi hermana estaba loca por las compras._

_-¡¡¡Ed!!! Vamos a entrar en esta tienda._

_Asentí sin ganas y baje la cabeza como si estuviera mirándome los pies. Y entre en la tienda. Llevaba todas las bolsas de mi hermanita a la que yo creía que iba a tener piedad conmigo que era la primera que venia con ella de compras. Esto era una tortura de las grandes, esto para mi era un suplicio. Con razón Esme y Carlisle no querían venir porque sabían lo que les esperaba si iban con Alice compras._

_Estuvimos toda la tarde mirando tiendas una por una las miremos todas y yo iba cargado con las bolsas para meterlas en el coche mientras que ella me esperaba en el Mcdonals pidiendo unas hamburguesas. Cuando termine de meter las cosas en mi volvo fui a donde estaba Alice. Iba con la cabeza gacha estaba un poco aburrido me choque con alguien y caí al suelo me levante un poco confundido. Me incorpore y ayude a una señorita a recoger unas cosas._

_-Lo siento muchísimo. Iba despistada.-Dijo ella nerviosa._

_-No pasa nada a sido culpa mía. Estaba con la cabeza agachada y no te he visto. Perdóname.-La ayude a recoger las cosas que se me habían caído y me puse de pie._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo ella._

_-Me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿ y tu?_

_-Soy Bella Swan._

_-Isabella venga vámonos a casa.-ella se dio la vuelta al parecer era su padre el que la llamaba._

_-Bueno Edward me tengo que ir.-mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bonito._

_-Bueno Bella hasta otra._

_Ella se fue con su padre y yo me fui donde estaba Alice. Bella me había robado el corazón me enamore de ella a primera vista._

_Fin flash back _

-¡¡¡Edward!!!¡¡¡Edward!!! Estas ahí.

-Si, si estoy aquí.

-Estabas pensando otra vez en esa chica ¿verdad?

-Si Alice es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-Edward voy a ir a comprar los regalos de navidad, ¿te vienes?

-Si voy contigo por que todavía no he comprado los regalos de navidad. Y quiero ir a mirar una cosa especial para todos. Tu vas a ir por un lado y yo por otro y esas cosas cuando termines me vas a llamar. Ok.

-Si hermanito estoy de acuerdo con eso que as dicho de cada uno por su camino. Pero tú nos vas conmigo por eso ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón no voy por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-No te lo puedo decir es un poco personal.

-Vale. Entonces vamonos que se nos va a hacer tarde y nos van a cerrar.

-Alice son las cuatro de la tarde no cierran hasta las diez de la noche

-Edward ya sabes como soy yo me tiro horas comprando y lo sabes y encima haces esa objeción. Es que a veces no te entiendo o mejor dicho nunca. La primera vez que no te entendí fue cuando hace un año me dijiste que te habías enamorado de una chica de la que solo sabes su nombre y no la has vuelto a ver desde entonces y todavía crees que las vas a ver algún día y ojalá la veas y me la presentes ya porque pienso que seriamos muy buenas amigas y todo eso…-le tape la boca para que se callase.

-¿Alice nos podemos ir ya por favor?

-Claro que si Edward. Nos podemos ir ya que llegaremos tarde.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Bajemos las escaleras y estaba toda la familia Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle y Jasper.

-Familia Alice y yo nos vamos. Conociéndola vendremos tarde.

-Ok chicos. Os veremos mas tarde.

Nos subimos en mi coche para ir al centro comercial ya que mi coche tenía el maletero más grande que el de ella y era un tanto imposible que en su maletero cogiera todo lo que iba a comprar.

Cuando lleguemos cada uno se fue por su lado. Cuando iba ya de paseo esperando a que Alice me llamara vi y oí a una chica llorar no la conocía pero me acerque a donde ella estaba y le pregunte que le pasaba.

-Hola, ¿Qué te pasa? Es que te he oído llorar y me he acercado a ver que te pasaba.

-¿Te conozco?-En cuanto oí esa voz.

-Bella eres tu. Soy Edward Cullen. ¿Qué te pasa?-La abrace lo mas fuerte que pude para que se sintiera protegida.

-No pasa nada.

-Bella a una persona a la que no le pasa nada no se pone a llorar.

-De verdad quieres saber que me pasa.

-Si, claro.

-Mi padre a murió hace un año el mismo día que tu y yo nos conocimos antes de que se estrellara- ella seguía llorando ahora mas intensamente- con otro coche a mi me dejo en casa porque había quedado con unos amigos en casa para ver una película y mientras que estaba viendo la película llamo la policía a casa y me comunicaron que mi padre se había estrellado con un coche y que había muerto en el acto, pero lo peor no es eso es que hoy he llamado a casa de mi madre para decirle que iba a pasar las navidades con ella y me lo a cogido mi primo y me ha dicho que ahora era el él que vivía en la casa y que mi madre murió hace dos meses y toda mi familia no quiere saber nada de mi nunca y que no llamara mas que no querían saber nada de mi ninguno de los familiares de mi madre y los de mi padre no conozco a ninguno solo conocía a mi abuela y falleció.- se paro un poco pero no quise interrumpirla no fuera a ser que no hubiera terminado y efectivamente no había terminado de hablar-Y ahora no voy porque sin ellos que voy a celebrar no me queda nada ya no me quedan ni amigos, bueno si una amiga y tu . Sois lo único que me queda.

-Te puedes venir con mi familia a celebrar la navidad. A ellos nos les va a importar. Voy a llamar a mi hermana que está aquí en el centro comercial. Vale y si quieres te la presento.

Cogí mi móvil y marqué el teléfono de Alice.

-Alice, ¿dónde estas?

-Estoy en la joyería ¿por que lo dices?

-No lo digo para ir para presentarte a mi nueva amiga.

-¿Qué amiga?

-Ya sabes Bella.

-Bella ven para acá y me la presentas de una vez por todas.

-Ok ahora nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono y cogí a Bella y le seque las lágrimas que tenia en la cara.

-Bella vamos a ir a la joyería a ver a mi hermana Alice.

-Vale Edward.

Nos fuimos a la joyería Alice nos esperaba fuera.

-Edward, Bella no esperaba que fueras tu.

-Alice te he echado de menos.

Acaso Bella y Alice se conocían.

-Alice, Bella voy a ir a llamar a mama y a papa.

-Ok Edward.

Me fui bastante lejos para que ninguna de las dos me oyera. Y llame a casa.

-Oye Emmett se pueden poner mama o papa me da igual quien de los dos se ponga.

-¡¡¡Mama!!!-llamo Emmett.-¡¡¡Teléfono!!!

Tardo poco en contestar.

-¿Diga?

-Mama me preguntaba si una amiga de Alice y mía podría celebrar la noche buena con nosotros.

-Es que no la quiere celebrar con sus padres y familiares.

-Desgraciadamente no puede porque sus padres han fallecido y sus familiares por parte de su madre no quieren saber nada de ella y por parte de su padre solo esta su abuela y murió hace unos cuantos años.

-Si puede venirse así no se sentirá sola en navidad dile que se puede quedar aquí todas las navidades para que no este sola en su casa.

-Vale. Es que para que no este sola.

-Vale hijo ahora mismo voy a prepararle una cama y los regalos de navidad para ella.

-Mama no te preocupes los comprare yo ahora.

-Vale hijo hasta ahora

Colgó. Y me dirigí a la joyeria. Y ahí estaban las dos esperándome camine con la cabeza gacha.

-Bella te puedes quedar en nuestra casa toda la navidad. Es una exigencia de mi madre. Y creo que es casi igual de cabezota que Alice así que como me imagino que ya conoces a Alice sabrás lo cabezota que es.- Alice me pego un puñetazo en el brazo.-Era una broma hermanita. Así que Bella te tienes que quedar en casa todas las navidades. Luego iremos a tu casa a por las cosas que necesitas.

Compre los regalos para Bella. Y llame a Alice para saber si nos podíamos ir ya a casa de Bella a recoger sus cosas. La llame y si nos podíamos ir ya quede con ellas en mi coche y cuando llegue ellas estaban allí esperándome les abrí el coche desde lejos para que pasaran para no tuvieran que pasar frío. Metí las cosas en el maletero coche. Me subí y puse el coche en marcha.

-Bella, ¿dónde esta tu casa?

-Esta en la calle principal del pueblo de Forks cuando estemos llegando te lo diré, vale.

-Si.

Me puse rumbo a su casa para que pudiera recoger sus cosas. Cuando lleguemos Alice se bajo con ella para que fuera. Las espere en el coche, la verdad no tardaron mucho en aparecer pero a mi me pareció una eternidad. Cuando se subieron al coche, me fui directo a casa. Cuando lleguemos a casa metí el coche en el garaje. Y entremos por la puerta de la cocina. Habían decorado la casa. Con un árbol y todo el techo estaba lleno de muérdago. Eso seguro que fue ideal de mi madre. A Bella la instalemos en la habitación invitados. Yo llevaba sus maletas, cuando las deje iba a salir por la puerta y Bella me llamó:

-Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Si.

-Siéntate por favor.

Yo hice lo que me pidió y me senté en la cama al lado de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Edward se que va a sonar un poco raro ya que solo nos hemos visto dos veces. Estoy enamorada de ti desde el día en el que nos choquemos en el centro comercial. Si no correspondes a mis sentimientos lo entenderé como va a estar una persona como yo con una persona como tu.

-Bella aunque quizás no te lo creas estoy enamorado de ti desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez.

Le cogí el rostro y le besé.

En el presente

Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Hace dos semanas que me casé con Bella y hoy da a luz a nuestra primera hija. Este es el mejor 25 de diciembre de todo mí vida por fin voy a tener a mi primera hija en mis brazos. No estaba con ella cuando rompió aguas así que dentro esta mi hermana y yo aquí muerto de los nervios.

-Edward tu hija ya ha nacido. Y ya están las dos en la habitación.

Fui corriendo a la habitación. Y ahí estaban mis dos ángeles.

-Mi amor siento no haber estado ahí contigo.

Cogí a la niña en brazos.

-¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?

-Que te parece Renesmeé Carli Cullen.

-Es precioso.

-Pues así se llamara. Es el mejor regalo que me podías haber dado para navidades. Hablando de regalos el mío para ti esta en el garaje de mí casa.

Fin


End file.
